I Will Be
by gabriellamontez15
Summary: After prom Troy whisks Gabriella away to a local hotel for a romantic evening alone. Rated M and it's Troyella. I totally suck at these summary's btw.


**This is a song fic I wrote for my friend Steph. The song is I Will Be - Avril Lavinge.**

_There's nothing I could say to you Nothing I could ever do to make you see What you mean to me All the pain, the tears I cried Still you never said goodbye and now I know How far you'd go_

Taking her hand in his, Troy led Gabriella down the hotel's long hallway with shaky hands. Tonight was their night. Prom had come to an end and this is what people did after prom. He rented a room, made sure a condom was in his pocket, had rose petals spread on the bed and floor. Troy wanted this night to be perfect. Perfect for the girl he loved more than anything.

Slipping the keycard in, Troy opened the door and lifted Gabriella up in his arms. "Oh Troy it's beautiful." she whispered in his ear. Setting her down gingerly on the bed, he kicked off his shoes and sat next to her holding her hand in his lap. Unsure of how to start this Troy began drinking from Gabriella's lip, showing how much he loved her and wanted her through his soft kisses.

_I will be all that you want and get my self together cause you keep me from falling apart all my life I'll be with you forever to get you through the day and make every thing okay_

Laying her down on the bed, Troy sucked on her full bottom lip while running his hand up her dress and along her smooth tan thighs. Pulling away from Gabriella, Troy undid his tie and unbutton his shirt while Gabriella pulled off her dress. Seeing her laying there glowing and open made Troy's stomach flutter. She looked beautiful and he couldn't just wait to touch her.

_I thought that I had every thing i didn't know what life could bring but now I see honestly you the one thing I got right the only one I let inside now I can breath cause your here with me and if I let you down I'll turn it all around cause I would never let you go_

"Gabriella are you ready?" Troy asked, his voice shaky and unsure. What if she wasn't ready? What if he wasn't ready? I mean did people really have to have sex after prom. It was so clich? Nodding her head, Gabriella smiled and whispered faintly. "Yeah Troy I'm ready." Feeling his stomach do flips Troy grinned and immediately felt secure. The last thing he wanted was to make her feel uncomfortable or scared.

Laying back on the bed, Gabriella spread her legs open for Troy to fit in slipped her tongue in and out of his mouth. Her kisses were a lot more passionate than he thought they would be and Troy couldn't help but enjoy it. Pulling away from her lips he let out a small moan and kissed down her neck. The sweet smell of her perfume was intoxicating and clouded all his senses.

Kissing her down her smooth flat stomach, Troy pressed a kiss above her panty line and pulled them off slowly. Looking up at her to making sure that she was okay, he stood up and unwrapped the condom with shaky hands. This was it. The moment every guy waits for.

_Cause without you I can't sleep I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave You're all I've got You're all I want Yeah And without you I don't know what I'd do I could never ever live a day without you Here with me do ya see You're all I need_

Nudging her legs opened, Troy pressed the tip of his length into Gabriella's opening slowly. Making sure that she was alright. "You okay?" he asked. Nodding her head Gabriella gasped at the feeling of him inside of her. It was incredible. Pushing himself little by little Troy drank from Gabriella's lips slipping his tongue in and out.

Thrusting and pushing into her soft and first then harder toward the end, Gabriella yelped every now and then until finally he finished and he laid limp on top of her. "I love you Gabriella." Troy said pulling out of her and kissing the top of her head. "I love you too Troy"

_I will be all that you want And get myself together Cause you keep me from falling apart And all my life You know I'll be with you forever To get you through the day And make everything okay_

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. It's not that great but it was my first time writing a song fic. Sorry if there is any typos Em 3**


End file.
